


back on your feet again

by Keter



Category: Paragon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:06:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keter/pseuds/Keter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an overeager riftmage gets blown off his feet (again), the resident tank is there to help him back up. Short drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	back on your feet again

**Author's Note:**

> my partner gave me a prompt to write about this immediately after reading the first thing i wrote, so here we go!

"Auhgh!"

Sevarog heard the shout from several dozens of meters off, and his attention was immediately drawn away from the minions squabbling at his ankles. He knew exactly who that pained yell belonged to -- the squishy riftmage Gideon, who often got too carried away in his confidence for his own good. The lich cursed quietly in a vague exhale, sweeping his hammer in a wide arc that sent the minions flying. He phased into his phantom form and swept towards the point from which he'd heard Gideon's outcry.

It was an easy feat finding the mage spreadeagled on the ground, panting and scraped to pieces. The man had the insolence to grin when he caught sight of Sevarog drifting up to him, turning his head to watch the spirit manifest close to him. "Fancy seeing you here. You missed the party."

"Did I?" Sevarog asked, suspicion in his faded voice. He scanned the surroundings intently, his head turning with an almost insectile abruptness.

"Honestly. They just left me here. I'm not going anywhere like this. Guess they figured it was better for me to stay down instead of popping back to base, huh?"

"Cruel." Sevarog knelt at Gideon's side, ramming his hammer's head into the ground; the weapon stayed upright in this way. He waved an armored hand over Gideon's form, gauging the extent of his injuries. "What did this?"

"You mean, who can you thank? Well, past all the explosions I'm pretty sure I saw a talking rat's nest, so my money's on Howitzer."

The cold tip of a talon touched gingerly at the edge of a large cut on Gideon's forehead. "Howitzer. I see."

"Well, could you see about carrying me back to base? I need just a bit of a fix-up, if you couldn't tell." The mage laughed good-naturedly, but was cut off by an abrupt, harsh cough. Blood bubbled at a corner of his mouth; he noticed and quickly licked it out of sight. "I'm good for a bit if you can't. I'll wait until Steel passes by next. No rush."

Sevarog was still for a moment and did not reply. After a pause, he leaned down and gently laid his tattered hood over Gideon's face.

Gideon was overwhelmed by the sudden sensations washing over and into his skin; there was the same strange feeling of sweet mist as there had been the first time the two heroes had kissed, but now the mist was no longer content to drift across his face and was instead diving through his wounds and into his veins. He choked on the sudden coldness of it. It was a million living, frozen needles swimming through his veins, and they were knitting him back together.

How could he feel like he was dying and being brought back to life all at once?

Unaware or perhaps just unsympathetic to Gideon's vivid confusion, Sevarog let the process continue until he deemed the riftmage well enough to separate himself. He lifted his head again to look over the other's injuries and found himself chortling distortedly at Gideon's dazed expression. 

"What did you do?..." Gideon asked softly, staring up at the clear sky.

"I shared some of my healing magic with you. I could spare a few souls for it." The lich rose to his feet and wrenched his hammer from the ground. "You should be able to walk now."

Gideon blinked and then shifted to sit upright, looking at his arms and flexing his legs in wonder. He had always wondered how Sevarog's magic worked. Maybe he'd be able to prompt more of an explanation out of the spirit sometime and learn a few things for himself. He pushed himself to his feet and turned to speak to Sevarog again, but the lich was gone.

"What an impatient guy," Gideon murmured, his rift device humming to life.


End file.
